Scooby-doo! Mystery Inc Lip Sync Battle
Scooby-doo! Mystery Inc Lip Sync Battle is a Crossover Special with Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Lip Sync Battle where it’s Scooby and Shaggy vs. Velma vs. Daphne vs. Fred and where Fred gets scared of breaking their friendship that he must think of a song about friendship to lip-sync. For the Preshow, go to "Scooby-doo! Mystery Inc Lip Sync Battle Preshow" Transcript Part 1 Hit it! - Yeah, yeah! Shaggy and Scooby lip syncing: It takes two to make a thing go right Yeah, yeah! Velma, lip syncing: It takes two to make it outta sight! Hit it! Daphne, lip syncing: I wanna rock right now Fred, lip syncing, (rolled eyes in disappointment): I'm Rob Base and I came to get down I'm not internationally known, but I'm known to rock a microphone Because I get stupid I mean outrageous (LL Cool J appears) Stay away from me If you're contagious (Chrissy Teigen appears) Ladies love me, girls adore me! I mean even the ones who never saw me Like (Velma holds one finger) 1 (Shaggy holds his finger while scooby holds the other) 2 (Fred holds 3 fingers, frowning) 3 Get loose now! It takes two (crowd cheering) It takes two, it takes two, it takes two Chrissy Teigen: Hello! It's Lip Sync Battle! Tonight we are going to have 4 competitors, plus a dog, which is awkward. Before we announce the competitors, we will announce the incoming of our rapper, LL Cool J! (hip-hop music plays) They call me Big L'y - Big silly Chrissy Teigen: Whoo! Big money, big Billy LL Cool J: Hands up, hands up, hands up! Put your hands up! Yo! Yo! Lemme hear you say, "Yeah!" CROWD: Yeah! LL Cool J: Now scream! (crowd screams) LL Cool J: She's awesome! She's Flawsome! She is Chrissy Teigen! Welcome to Lip Sync Battle! Crowd: (Cheers and applauses) LL Cool J: So, Chrissy, I heard that we're going to have more than 4 competitors. Chrissy: Yes, yes we are! LL Cool J: In that case, let's meet the competitors! (Dramatic music plays) You have seen them every Saturday morning solve mysteries. Please welcome Mystery Incorporated: Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Fred! (Crowd cheers and out came only Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby), (Dramatic music stops) LL Cool J: Hang on a second, where's Fred? (Chrissy Teigen, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby laugh, crowd laughs too) Daphne: Fred, come out of here! Fred: Okay, I'm coming. (Crowd laughs and applauses as Fred comes out backstage) Chrissy Teigen: Hey Fred Fred: (Looks away from Chrissy) Hmmph. LL Cool J: Hey, Fred, what's wrong? Were you shy backstage? Fred: Yeah. Chrissy: (Gives Fred a flirtatious look) Go sit at the VIP with your friends. Fred: (Gives Chrissy a serious look) Ok, and if you give me THAT look one more time, Daphne will get jealous. Chrissy and the crowd: OH! Daphne: Oh Freddy! Velma: Jinkies! Shaggy: Like, How did you know? Fred: Daphne would be afraid that I would be with someone else. Scooby: (Laughs, along with the crowd) Oh, Fred. LL Cool J: (Laughs) By the way, let's see how Shaggy and Scooby get prepared. They may be scared, (Shaggy and Scooby get stifled laughter) but they got bravery. Let's see how they do it. Shaggy: Like, I remember the time that me and scoob were really scared while solving EVERY mystery, right scoob ol' pal? Scooby: Reah. Shaggy: But now... Both: We're scaring YOU! Shaggy: Shh... shh... (Whispering) Like, let's go scare someone. Scooby: (Whispering) How about one of the dancers? Shaggy: (Whispering) Okay. Like, let's do it. Scooby: (Growling with making a monster-like shadow) CJ Tyson: Whoa! What the hell is that thing? Shaggy and Scooby: (Laughing) Dancers: (Laughing at shaggy and scooby) Brandon Heschel: Guys, was that you? Shaggy: Like, the song we chose represents our friendship, but we're not the only ones. Velma dinkley is my second friend. So, I like both you and Velma equally so no fighting. Scooby: Okay. CHOREOGRAPHER: So, in "But none of them will ever love you the way I do", you're going to grab Velma and at the end of the song, Oscar will be the photographer and he takes a picture of the 3 of you. Shaggy: Yes. (At the backstage) Shaggy: (Whispering) Like, let's have some fun, okay? (Shaggy comes out as a cowboy and Scooby comes out as a space dog) (You've got a friend in me plays) (Shaggy Lip syncs) You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. (Scooby Lip syncs) When the road looks rough ahead Velma: Those dancers are in costumes LL Cool J: I know. (Scooby Lip syncs) And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed (Scooby and Shaggy Lip syncs) You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me (Shaggy Lip syncs) Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am. Bigger and stronger too, (Shaggy grabs Velma) Maybe but none of them (Velma: Jinkies!) will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you, boy Chrissy: OH! (Scooby and Shaggy Lip syncs) And as the years go by, our friendship will never die You're gonna see, it's our destiny! You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me! (Camera Snaps) (Crowd Cheers) (Brandon Heschel gives LL Cool J a snapshot) LL Cool J, surprised: Yo, Shag, that's you with Scooby and Velma? Shaggy: Yeah! Velma: Nice photo Shaggy. Also, I'm sorry for fighting. Scooby: I'm sorry too, Shaggy. Shaggy: Like, I forgive you. Crowd: Aww... LL Cool J: Wow, look at all the love. We'll be right back everyone! This is LSB! You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Part 2 Yeah! - It takes two to make a thing go right - (crowd cheers) LL Cool J: Lip Sync Battle is back. Velma may be brainy, but can she brainy enough to Lip Sync? Let's find out! Velma: I chose that song because it reminds me of being smart... and probably doing school in a good way instead of a bad way. Velma: Are these costumes for uh... monsters, ghosts and- Costume Designer: No, Velma. Look at the costumes closely. MY theory is that the costumes are for performances. Why is YOUR theory for costumes about monsters? Velma: Because I thought the culprits would use costumes for scaring people... Sorry. I was thinking about mystery solving. Costume Designer: That's okay. Which costume would you choose? Velma: I think I'll choose the police one. Velma: Well, I'm okay with the performance, but I'm concerned about the costumes. Brandon Heschel, CJ Tyson, and Carlena Britch are in fright as students as Oscar Wilson and Margaret Newborn (Teachers) abuses Aiden prince (Student) (Siren blares) Velma comes in, kicking the door as a policewoman and speaks out: Hey, teachers! Put him down! You're under arrest for abusing children! (Another Brick in the wall Pt. 2 plays) Velma lip syncs: We don't need no education! Daphne: Jeepers! Scooby: (Whimpers) Shaggy, tries to calm down scooby: Like, it's okay, scoob. Aiden Prince lip syncs: We don't need no thought control! Brandon Heschel, CJ Tyson, and Carlena Britch stand up and lip sync: No dark sarcasm, in the classroom. Velma, Aiden, CJ, Carlena and Brandon walk around Oscar and lip sync: Teachers, leave them kids alone CJ and Carlena pretend fight Oscar and Velma, Brandon and Aiden lip sync: Hey! Teachers, leave them kids alone. Fred (Covering his eyes): Hold the phone, I can't look! All in all it's just another brick in the wall. All in all you're just another brick in the wall (Scenes goes up and audience sees steve carell and cheer) Kysn Cason, Steve Carell, Victoria De Mare and Daniel R. Lawson appear as Police and grab Oscar and lip sync: We don't need no education (LL Cool J: Steve Carell, everyone!) We don't need no thought control. All dancers except Oscar and Margaret, Steve Carell and Velma lip sync: No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Chrissy: Oh my God, that's scary! Hey! Teachers, leave us kids alone! All in all it's just another brick in the wall. All in all you're just another brick in the wall. (Velma cuffs Oscar and Margaret and the audience claps) Chrissy Teigen: Wow! Velma, looks like you've served and protected every child from child abuse. Shaggy: Just like Sheriff Bronson Stone! (Crowd Laughs) Velma: Yeah, I did. Guess I'm not too concerned about the costumes after all. Okay maybe a little bit. (Crowd laughs) LL Cool J: Oh, Velma. Steve Carell, nice to meet you. Steve Carell: Hey, LL, nice to meet to you, too. (Laughs as Steve and LL shake hands) LL Cool J: Velma, you may go the VIP 'Cause Daphne is up next. We'll be right back! This is lip sync battle baby! We don't need no education, (Steve Carell: Oh, I don't know this song) We don't need no thought control. Part 3 (Cheers and applause) LL Cool J: Welcome back to Lip Sync Battle. Daphne is ready to fight for her life. Let's check her out. Daphne: Jeepers! Alessia Cara? Alessia Cara: Hi, Daphne! How are you? Daphne: Sorry, I was about to be jealous of you because you were more beautiful than me. Alessia Cara: It's okay, Daph. Everyone's beauty is equal. Daphne: I chose this song because Alessia Cara taught me an important lesson: Everyone's beauty is equal. Including men like Freddy's. Daphne: Okay, I dunno if Fred's gonna like the costume I'm wearing. Costume Designer: It's okay, Daph. Although it is purple. Daphne: Yeah, I love purple. (Scars to Your Beautiful plays) Daphne lip syncs: She just wants to be beautiful, she goes unnoticed, she knows no limits Fred: Daphne?! Shaggy: Zoinks! Her hair! She craves attention, she praises an image She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor Oh, she don't see the light that's shining Deeper than the eyes can find it Maybe we have made her blind So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away Cause cover-girls don't cry after their face is made (Dancers come in) But... There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark Chrissy: Go, Daphne! You should know you're beautiful just the way you are And you don't have to change a thing The world could change its heart No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful Oh, oh, oh Oh-oh, oh, oh And you don't have to change a thing The world could change its heart No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful (Alessia Cara appears, crowd cheers wildly) Alessia Cara lip syncs: No better you than the you that you are Crowd: No better you than the you that you are Daphne lip syncs: No better life than the life we're living Crowd: No better life than the life we're living Both: No better time for your shine, you're a star Crowd: No better time for your shine, you're a star Both lip sync: Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful! (Crowd cheers) LL Cool J: Ladies and Gentlemen, Alessia Cara! (Crowd cheers loudly) Alessia Cara: Thank You! LL Cool J: You are welcome Fred: Love your performance Alessia and Daphne Chrissy: I love your performance too! Alessia Cara: Daphne, Fred and Chrissy loves both of us! (Crowd cheers) Daphne: Thanks, Freddy! Thanks, Chrissy! LL Cool J: Daph, you and Alessia go to the VIP and talk. We'll be right back! There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark, you should know you're beautiful just the way you are Part 4 Yeah! - Whoo! LL Cool J: Lip Sync Battle is back and I noticed that Fred was a bit shy to do his first lip sync battle. Let's if he can overcome his shyness by doing it. Fred: Well... I chose that song because... although it was in another language, it's about going somewhere with friends and I had to tell you this: Me and my friends went on adventures together because... we're mystery solvers. Costume Designer: Can you pick the costumes for the dancers? Fred: Hmm... let's see: A Dog costume for Brandon, A Cat costume for Carlena, a chicken costume for CJ and I don't know if Oscar is going to have a donkey costume. (giggles) donkey. Costume Designer: That's good, 'cause I made a costume for you. Fred: A Blue V-Cut Jumpsuit? Costume Designer: We looked at the picture and we HAD to do blue instead red. Fred: Ooh... Costume Designer: And are you sure you're going to keep the scarf around your neck? Fred: Yes, you silly fashion critic Costume Designer: Hey! (Fred sticks his tongue out) Fred, coming in to show the dancers his costume: Do I look like Troubadour to you? (Dancers laugh at Fred) CJ Tyson: Probably, man. Fred: In that case, chicken costume for you, CJ Tyson: Huh? A cat costume for Carlena, a donkey costume for Oscar Oscar: A Donkey costume? Fred: And a dog costume for Brandon, 4 animals! Brandon Heschel: Okay! And you're the troubadour. (Giggles) Fred: Whoa! Brandon Heschel: Yo, what happened? Fred: I'm just trying to do the russian dance. You know? Cross your arms and the jump while touching the floor with your heel on each side of the foot. Second time, you put your hands on your hips, then you touch the floor with your heel on each side of the foot; (Jumps and touches the floor with his heel on his left foot) Left Foot, (Jumps and touches the floor with his heel on his right foot) Right Foot. Just practicing. Brandon Heschel: You better practice more, okay? Fred: Hmmph. (Nichego na svete luchshe netu plays) *Drum solo* Stage light goes onto Fred, CJ, Carlena and Brandon with their instruments on a wagon with Oscar as the donkey Fred pretends to play guitar and lip syncs: Nichego na svete luchshe netu Daphne: I never knew that Fred can sing in russian! chem brodit' druz'yam po belu svetu LL Cool J: I can't believe that Fred made every dancer be in animal costumes! Tem, kto druzhen, ne strashny trevogi Shaggy: Like, Freddy's wearing black shoes! Nam lyubyye dorogi dorogi. Fred, CJ, Carlena, Brandon and Oscar lip sync as they get off the wagon: Nam lyubyye dorogi dorooogi. Fred lip syncs as he and the dancers give the people their instruments: La-la-la-la-la-la (The Crowd and LL Cool J laughs at Fred) Oscar lip syncs: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la Yye. Yye-yye. Yye-yye. (Fred and dancers do the Russian dance (Crossing arms and jumping while touching the floor with heel on each side of the foot. Second time, putting your hands on your hips while touching the floor with heel on each side of the foot) and Crowd cheers) (Audience claps to the song) Fred lip syncs as he and the dancers march: My svoye prizvan'ye ne zabudem Alessia Cara: I don't even know that song. Smekh i radost' my prinosim lyudyam Nam dvortsov zamanchivyye svody Ne zamenyat nikogda svobody. Fred and the dancers: Ne zamenyat nikogda svobody. (The People give Fred and dancers their instruments) Fred: La-la-la-la-la-la Oscar lip sync: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la Yye. Yye-yye. Yye-yye. (Others dancers comes as townspeople to watch Fred and the dancers sing) Fred and the dancers lip syncs as Chrissy tries to sing along: Nash kover - tsvetochnaya polyana Nashi steny - sosny-velikany Chrissy Teigen: (Laughs) C'mon! I do not speak russian! Nasha krysha - nebo goluboye Nashe schast'ye - zhit' takoy sud'boyu Nashe schast'ye - zhit' takoy sud'boyu Oscar: La-la-la-la-la-la Fred: La-la-lalala lalala-lalalalala La-la-lalala lalala-lalalalala La-la-lalala la la la Oscar: Yye. Yye-yye. Yye-yye. *Trumpet solo as Daniel R. Lawson comes in as the king* Oscar covers his eyes, carlena twiddles her fingers, CJ shows a despaired look, Brandon does a stray dog pose and Fred crosses his fingers. Daniel R. Lawson holds up a 10 on the board. (Crowd Cheers) Fred and the dancers do a group hug LL Cool J: Yo, Fred, come here. Oh, I love your jumpsuit Fred: Thanks, LL. LL Cool J: I have a question for you. Fred: Yes? LL Cool J: Why would you make every dancer be in animal costumes? (Crowd laughs) Fred: It was from the story. Besides, 4 animals, plus a troubadour are best friends. And speaking of friends... (Looks at Daphne Velma, Shaggy and Scooby) To be honest, we're mystery incorporated, all 5 of us were friends forever. Crowd: Ooh... Fred: And we go on adventures as well, okay? We uh... solve mysteries in every place. LL Cool J: Okay... (Laughs) Fred, you may go to the VIP. Looks like Fred has got a big heart for friendship and not for battles. But let's see who will win the championship belt when we come back! This is Lip Sync Battle, baby! (Crowd Cheers and applauses) Nichego na svete luchshe netu Chem brodit' druz'yam po belu svetu Ending Yeah! Woo! It takes two to make a thing go right LL Cool J: Welcome back to Lip Sync Battle! We have to thank Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred! But remember, there can only be one Lip Sync Battle champion, Chrissy, let's do this! CHRISSY: Let's do it! (ROCK MUSIC PLAYS) - Ladies and gentlemen, for tonight only, is the champ Shaggy and Scooby Doo? Shaggy and Scooby wave their arms in the air as the crowd cheers LL Cool J: What about Velma? Crowd: (CHEERING) LL Cool J: Is it Daphne? Crowd: (CHEERING) LL Cool J: Or is it Freddy? Fred tries to do a Russian dance but falls down, which causes the crowd to laugh, cheer and applause (CROWD CHANTING) Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! Mystery Inc! LL Cool J: Oh Dear... I don't really have to say this but... It's a 5-way tie! You guys deserve a Lip Sync Battle Championship wristband! (Crowd Cheers as Chrissy Teigen gives Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred wristbands) LL Cool J: How do you feel about the Lip Sync Battle Experience? Shaggy: Like, it's awesome! Chrissy: I think I know why they want mystery incorporated to win. LL Cool J: Why, Chrissy? Chrissy: They were moved by Fred's speech (Crowd cheers) LL Cool J: OH! Fred: It's true! LL Cool J: Well Congrats to our winners, tonight was an amazing event. Much love to the Lip Sync Nation here and at home. One love from me, LL Cool J, and Chrissy Teigen, And remember, whatever you do in life, "Knock 'em outta the box, L. Knock 'em out, L!" (Nichego na svete luchshe netu plays and audience claps to the song) LL Cool J: You guys are awesome tonight! Cast and Characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones Jr. * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * LL Cool J as Himself * Chrissy Teigen as herself * Steve Carell as himself * Alessia Cara as herself Pre-show * Niki DeMartino as herself * Lee Newton as herself * Elliot Morgan as himself Dancers * CJ Tyson as himself * Brandon Heschel as himself * Carlena Britch as herself * Kysn Cason as herself * Charmaine Baquiran as herself * Victoria De Mare as herself * Daniel R. Lawson as himself * Margaret Newborn as herself * China Taylor as herself * Oscar Wilson as himself * Aiden Prince as himself Songs Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers - You've got a friend in me by Randy Newman Velma Dinkley - Another brick in the wall pt. 2 by Pink Floyd (Special Appearance by Steve Carell) Daphne Blake - Scars to your beautiful by Alessia Cara (Special guest, Alessia Cara) Fred Jones Jr. - Nichego na svete luchshe netu/In this world there can be nothing better - Oleg Anofriev Notes/Trivia Fred is doing a Russian song for the first time. Bolded words mean one winner It is revealed that the members of mystery inc won the battle because of Fred's speech and are given wristbands that looked like a lip sync battle championship belt The people from the Costume Department are off-screen. Videos Category:Specials Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Programmes __FORCETOC__